


red (n.)

by charleybradburies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Feels, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Backstory, Canon Backstory, Canon Related, Co-workers, Colors, Community: 1-million-words, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gym Sex, Healing, Marking, Metaphors, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Mild Smut, Military Training, Natasha Feels, Natasha-centric, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, POV Natasha Romanov, Public Sex, SHIELD, Semi-Public Sex, Smutlet, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Superheroes, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tragic Romance, Training, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>1. any of various colors resembling the color of blood; the primary color at one extreme end of the visible spectrum, an effect of light with a wavelength between 610 and 780 nanometers.<br/>2. something red.<br/>3. (often initial capital letter) Older Slang: Usually Disparaging. a radical leftist in politics, especially a Communist.</i>
</p><hr/><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Natasha/Wanda: Red<br/><span class="small">mcufemslash kink prompts table c: #7: marking.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	red (n.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> This story is named in a similar way as those for a separate series of mine. I'm sorry if that causes confusion.

Red. 

It flooded her, filled everything, every crevice of her being: red.

Red-tinted memories of red-stained times, the Red Room, roses given her absent feeling, bright skintight dresses...crimson, like blood she couldn't truly wash off...other peoples' and her own. Red like she still bled monthly, reminding her of what's been stolen from her, never to be gotten back.

Red, still in her ledger.

Red like Steve's uniform and shield, one third of an omnipresent metaphor for what was viscerally real, born in purity and patriotism Nat could never manage.

Red, like the bittersweet history of this new Avenger, pain and pleading and a pervasive drive for vengeance.

Pain and pleading and a pervasive drive for vengeance, like the life Nat cannot remember herself before having.

Pain, like Wanda's nails scraping against her skin, parallel lines of red left in their wake, like when Wanda gets cheeky during training and Nat decides the red that lingers upon her ass cheeks for days after Nat spanks her is warranted. 

Pleading, like when Wanda leaves Nat's pussy for her mind and Nat needs her deft, rough fingers that much more, like when Nat returns the favor with only the slightest licks at Wanda's swollen, tender lips. 

Drive, like pushing each other against walls, like Nat demanding the gym to themselves, like the ruthless way they tear off their uniforms after every battle, won or lost.

Red like their mouths, pressed against each other, yearning yet fostering an unprecedented sense of peace.


End file.
